


MOO-Kuna

by Van_Krausser



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hermanos Winchester viajan a Hawaii por un caso que se les ha salido de control. Sin embargo, al llegar a las islas, Sam tropezó con el equipo especial de la policia, Cinco-0, liderado por el comandante Steve McGarrett. </p><p>Tanto los detectives como los cazadores se enfrascan en la búsqueda de la criatura mitológica MOO-Kuna, sin imaginar las consecuencias que esto traería consigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dentro de las cosas que Sam continuaba considerando muy graciosas en todo esto de ser cazadores, era la forma en que Dean aún no podía acostumbrarse a subir a un avión. Situación que debía afrontar de vez en cuando, pues sus cacerías se extendían por la mayor parte del territorio americano, incluidas sus islas, por supuesto.

-¿Es necesario ir ahí? -había preguntado el mayor de los Winchester antes de abordar, con sus enormes ojos color verde asustado a punto del llanto, tratando de no echarse a correr hacia el lado contrario.

-¡Claro que es necesario! -le había respondido su hermano, alcanzando a sujetarlo por la chamarra y empujarlo por el pasillo, mientras la sobrecargo de la puerta de abordaje los veía extrañada-. Vamos, no seas niño y camina.

Por supuesto, el trayecto había sido un martirio para Dean, y Sam había optado por pedirle a la azafata que le sirviera generosamente varias copas del whisky más fuerte que tuviese. 

Finalmente en Honolulu, con Dean ebrio y atontado por tanta adrenalina que había soltado durante esa "odisea hawaiana", como la había llamado, llegaron a un modesto hotel cerca del aeropuerto. Ahora sólo faltaba iniciar con la investigación inconclusa del supuesto "dragón hawaiano" que había atacado a varias mujeres en una parte de la costa de Oregon, en un pequeño poblado cercano a la desembocadura de un río.

No habían encontrado mucho en la biblioteca después de dar vueltas a todas las evidencias encontradas, hasta que un pequeño blog que hablaba de las leyendas de los nativos les dio una breve pista.

Todo había iniciado con la llegada al pueblo de un hombre extraño, de rasgos exóticos, la repentina contaminación del agua del río, marcas de quemaduras y rastros de material volcánico en los cuerpos semidevorados. Habían seguido varias teorías descabelladas, y finalmente, cuando estaban sobre una pista y a punto de llegar a este sujeto, todo desapareció, dejando un levísimo rastro apuntando hacia las islas paradisiacas. Por supuesto, la idea de ver chicas en bikini entusiasmó bastante a Dean, al grado de olvidarse por un momento de su aviofobia, hasta que estuvieron en el aeropuerto.

Decidido a llegar a la biblioteca antes de que Dean despertara de la borrachera, caminó un rato por la avenida principal del centro de la ciudad, un tanto maravillado por el folklore que veía. 

Tan absorto se encontraba observando la estatua del Rey Kamehameha, cuando un par de tipos llegaron hasta ahí en un Camaro plateado, discutiendo vivamente y casi a gritos, mientras bajaban del auto. 

Sam contempló curioso la escena, sintiendo que era algo irreal, porque el más pequeño de ellos manoteaba y levantaba la voz cada vez que el más alto intentaba hablar. Parecían un viejo matrimonio. Tal como él y su hermano.

No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al comparar a esos dos extraños hombres con Dean y él, aunque tuvo que quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza casi de inmediato. Porque ambos hombres llevaban armas al cinto, y tenían toda la facha de ser policías.

 

POLICIAS. 

Y por supuesto, los Winchester no se llevaban con la policía.

Sin embargo, algo de la discusión de esos dos llamó su atención.

Parecían hablar de un caso muy extraño; uno se mostraba escéptico ante una explicación sobrenatural, el otro parecía convencido de que algo demasiado raro estaba ocurriendo ahí, desde hacía unos cinco días. Justo cuando los asesinatos en Oregon habían parado, y las pistas habían empezado a desaparecer.

Con algo de cautela se acercó, y al tener de pronto la atención de ellos -se sorprendió al ver el increíble color de ojos del más pequeño, de un azul que fácilmente, el cielo podría envidiar. Le recordó a Dean-, se detuvo indeciso. 

Fue el más alto el que habló primero.

-¿Necesitas algo?

Sam tartamudeó un poco, pero su rápido pensamiento lo ayudó a reaccionar.

-Ehr... sí, disculpen. E-estoy buscando la biblioteca, o algún lugar en donde pueda obtener información acerca de la mitología del lugar.

-No somos centro de información, nene -dijo un poco más relajado el bajito, con un leve toque sarcástico-. Tal vez en la universidad encuentres algo. 

-Oh... ah... bueno, no es por algo folklórico -sacó entonces una de las credenciales falsas que solía usar como agente investigador, y decidió ir directamente al grano-. Soy el agente Schenker, de Portland, Oregon. Estoy siguiendo a un posible sospechoso de varios asesinatos que ocurrieron en el estado, y las pistas que hemos seguido nos guiaron hasta aquí. Y... pues escuchando accidentalmente su plática, creo que hay algunas referencias que coinciden con lo que hemos encontrado.

-¿Hemos? -El más alto lo observó ya con otra perspectiva, entre interesado por lo que escuchaba y al parecer atraído por el cazador. Sam lo notó casi de inmediato, y aprovechó su encanto natural para darle un poco más de confianza.

Le sonrió con un leve toque de inocencia, y un poco de honestidad en su mirada, al tiempo que le respondía.

-Somos el agente Brian Johnson y yo, de la policía especial de Oregon. Johnson se quedó en el hotel, mientras yo conseguía algo. Sé que estamos fuera de jurisdicción, pero en verdad, nos interesa saber si el caso que nos ha dejado este psicópata desgraciado puede tener solución, o si estamos tras la pista de un fantasma, dados los hechos y la manera en que desapareció del lugar. No sé si pudiese recibir un poco de ayuda, aunque sea sólo de información...

Eso pareció convencer a uno de ellos, el más alto, y que a todas luces parecía ser el que encabezaba las operaciones policiacas, pues de inmediato se mostró solícito, sonriéndole también en actitud amable.

-Por supuesto, la información no se le niega a nadie -le estrechó la mano cordialmente, presentándose-. Soy el comandante Steve McGarrett, de la unidad Five-O

Williams fue un poco más cauteloso, aunque imitó a McGarrett sólo por educación.

-Daniel Williams. Steven, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Después, Danno -casi ignorando a su compañero, McGarrett lo invitó a entrar con ellos al recinto, justo al centro de operaciones de la unidad-. Agente Schenker, por aquí. No tenemos mucho del caso, puesto que apenas hemos hecho conexiones y un patrón, y no quisiera descartar alguna coincidencia. 

Al entrar al salón principal de Five-0, Steve presentó al resto del equipo, quienes observaron a Sam con algo de curiosidad. Kono tuvo un pequeñísimo presentimiento, más se lo guardó.

Ya ahí, Sam les mostró las fotografías de dos de las víctimas, haciéndoles saber los detalles más superficiales, viendo primero sus reacciones ante las mismas. Después les dio una breve descripción del hombre que parecía ser el sospechoso, y sacó algunas hojas de la investigación no paranormal que habían conseguido. Eso fue suficiente para que ambos oficiales se interesaran.

Fue McGarrett quien descubrió las otras señales extrañas. Los rastros de material volcánico y las similitudes en los restos de las víctimas, y aunque se limitó a sólo ayudarle a encontrar algunas fuentes de información acerca de las leyendas y los mitos del folklore hawaiano frente al equipo, decidió hablar con él a solas, fuera del recinto, y sin Danny y su tono sarcástico ante cada palabra que dijese.

Después de despedirse de ellos, con un poco más de información, Sam salió y caminó hacia la Universidad, dispuesto a continuar con la investigación en terrenos menos mundanos, y por supuesto, nada dentro del aspecto policial.

Sin embargo, al estar a unas cuantas manzanas de distancia del centro de operaciones, una camioneta oscura se le emparejó. 

Steve McGarrett iba al volante, y con una breve sonrisa lo invitó a subir.

-Agente Schenker, veo que no vas hacia tu hotel. 

-Bueno, sí. Pensaba ir a la universidad y buscar un poco por mi cuenta.

-Sube, voy por el rumbo -ofreció McGarrett, dispuesto a no dejar ir a ese joven extraño que lo había impresionado-. Mi equipo puede hacer mucho sin mí, y no creo que me extrañen por un rato. 

Sam aceptó, y en poco, llegaron al estacionamiento principal de la Universidad. 

Steve lo había observado durante todo el trayecto, recorriendo sus facciones, que aunque lo mostraban ya como un adulto hecho, tenían un aire de inocencia. Y su conversación había girado en torno a varios tópicos interesantes. Sam había comentado varios casos con el detective, sin mencionar para nada el aspecto sobrenatural de los mismos.

Sin sentir el paso del tiempo, Steve y Sam pasaron varias horas en la biblioteca, aunque no pudieron encontrar algo que fuese trascendental para el caso. 

Poco antes de salir de la biblioteca, sentados uno frente al otro en una de las mesas del lugar, iluminados por las lámparas locales y con varios libros abiertos ante ellos, Steve y Sam conversaban nuevamente.

-Es curioso, Steve. Eres un Seal, un oficial condecorado, y decidiste dejar tu carrera para formar equipo con la policía. No lo entiendo.

-No fue una decisión a la ligera -mintió un poco, pero no quiso ocultar el motivo-. Un terrorista al que perseguí por años, asesinó a mi padre. La gobernadora me ofreció ser el comandante de Five-O, con todos los recursos para buscarlo y atraparlo, así que acepté.

-¿El ofrecimiento traía a tu compañero incluido? -preguntó Sam con un poco de sarcasmo, y ambos rieron.

-Sí, creo que si -respondió Steve-. Pero Danno es muy buen detective. Aunque tiene mal carácter, lo reconozco.

-Me recuerda a mi hermano -dijo Sam sin pensar, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia-. También tiene mal carácter, aunque es un gran tipo.

-¿Por qué te hiciste detective?

-Por mi padre -Sam decidió también contar un poco de su historia, aunque distorsionada-. Un tipo asesinó a mi madre, y élse dedicó a perseguirlo. Finalmente, el tipo lo asesinó también, aunque logramos detenerlo. 

-Lo lamento.

-Sí, yo también. Mi madre fue asesinada cuando yo tenía seis meses de edad. Desde ese momento, mi padre nos arrastró a mi hermano y a mi en su cacería personal.

Un breve silencio se hizo entre ellos, hasta que Steve se decidió.

-¿Te gustaría tomar una cerveza? Mi casa no queda lejos del lugar donde se quedaron tú y tu compañero.

Sam lo pensó un poco, pero desistió cuando su celular se dejó escuchar. Contestó casi de inmediato, pensando en que Dean debía estar enfadadísimo.

-Estoy en la biblioteca. No, voy para allá -al cortar la llamada, suspiró levemente mientras se negaba-. Lo siento, Steve. Debo volver. Necesito poner al tanto a mi compañero.

-Entiendo. Puedo acercarte, debo pasar por ahí para ir a casa.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Steve. 

Minutos después se despedían frente al hotel. Steve no pudo dejar de admirarlo. 

Era casi de su misma altura, y su físico, aún debajo de la ropa, se dibujaba esculpido y armonioso. 

Sin embargo, sintió una leve punzada de culpa al desear a ese recién llegado teniendo a Danny, y decidió tratar de evitar ese deseo. Arrancó del lugar sin voltear al retrovisor.

Por su parte, al entrar al cuarto de hotel y ser recibido por una retahíla de reclamos, Sam no dejó de pensar en Steve McGarrett, en lo que había tenido que mentirle, y la forma en que se había mostrado tan amable con él.

Trató de no darle importancia al enfado de Dean, y sólo se dedicó a mostrarle lo que había encontrado.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Al día siguiente, las noticias locales de un asesinato en una de las islas cercanas alertó a los cazadores, quienes se trasladaron de inmediato hacia el lugar. 

Williams fue el primero en verlo cuando llegaron detrás de las líneas policíacas. 

-Hey, Steve -llamó la atención del comandante de la unidad, con un tono sarcástico-. Tu nuevo amigo está aquí.

Al escuchar eso, McGarrett volteó hacia donde Danny le indicaba, sonriendo. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa, situación que no pasó desapercibida para Dean.

-Vaya, así que te dedicaste a las relaciones sociales ayer, Sammy.

-Vamos, Dean. Sólo intercambié un poco de información con ellos. Parece que siguen al mismo tipo.

-ok, señor amabilidad. Te recuerdo que son La Policía, y nosotros no nos llevamos con ellos.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero puedo manejarlo. No me acercaré mucho, de verdad.

En ese momento, McGarrett llegó con ellos y lo saludó.

-Agente Schenker, volvemos a encontrarnos. 

-Comandante McGarrett. Mi compañero, Brian Johnson -Sam los presentó, haciéndole saber a Dean que sus identidades estaban cubiertas-. Veo que están ocupados.

-Así es. El mismo modus operandi, y casi podríamos decir que es el mismo sujeto del que hablamos ayer -y casi con la plena seguridad de que se ganaría una buena retahíla por parte de Daniel, levantó la cinta policial y los invitó a ir con él a donde estaba el cuerpo-. Podrán ver las marcas de quemaduras en algunas partes de la víctima, tal como lo mencionaste. Eso es bastante extraño.

Daniel Williams los veía incrédulo, y de pronto atajó a McGarrett.

-Steven, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un momento?

Conocía ese tono serio y acusador, y la mirada entrecerrada y oscurecida por una incipiente molestia, próxima a convertirse en un furioso reclamo.

-Permítanme, vuelvo en un minuto -se disculpó con los Winchester y siguió a su compañero varios metros lejos de ellos, aunque no lo suficiente para que no se dieran cuenta.

Por supuesto, Danny le reclamó como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo, Steven?

-Se llama cooperación policial.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ellos están fuera de jurisdicción, y el que seas tan buen samaritano puede traernos serios problemas!

-Danny, ellos tienen un caso sumamente similar a este. Te recuerdo que ayer Schenker nos mostró las evidencias recolectadas de Oregon, y resultan tener demasiadas similitudes con las víctimas que hemos investigado en los últimos dos días. Casi puedo apostar a que es el mismo método de desmembramiento y el mismo nivel de sadismo infligido. Podríamos estar hablando del mismo sujeto...

-¡No me importa si es el mismo tipo, McGarrett! ¡Este es nuestro caso!

-¡Por todos los cielos, Danny! ¿Es que no te enseñaron nunca lo que es el trabajo de equipo?

-¡Esto no va de trabajo de equipo!

-O.k., o.k. -McGarrett levantó las manos en señal de rendirse-. Será sólo un poco de información, sin saltar líneas de jurisdicción ni nada de eso. ¿Contento?

-Bajo tu responsabilidad total, McGarrett -gruñó Williams, retirándose de su compañero para ir a donde se encontraban Kono y Chin, quienes aun recababan pruebas alrededor de la víctima. 

El ex-seal sólo suspiró con cierta frustración, pero volvió con los cazadores tratando de ocultar su estado de ánimo. Hacía meses que Daniel no lo llamaba por su apellido.

-Lo siento, señores -se acercó con una leve sonrisa, dirigiéndolos fuera del área restringida-. El servicio forense no tarda en llegar. El área debe estar totalmente despejada.

-Sí, está bien -accedió Sam, sintiendo un poco de pena por él-. Espero que nuestra presencia aquí no sea problema para ti.

-Oh, no. En lo absoluto. Es sólo que Danny es de temperamento difícil. Ya se le pasará.

-Bueno, no lo culpo -intervino Dean con tono sarcástico-. Este clima del infierno pone de malas a cualquiera. Además, tiene razón. No estamos en nuestro territorio, y no deberíamos interferir. -Sam lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. Tuvo que obligarse a reaccionar al ver que Dean se despedía de McGarrett-. Gracias por compartir esta información con nosotros. Nos servirá mucho.

-Eh... ah... Sí, será de gran ayuda. Gracias, comandante...

McGarrett sujetó la mano de Sam por un par de segundos más al estrechársela, ampliando un poco su sonrisa.

-Llámame Steve. Si hay algo relevante, trataré de hacérselos saber.

Sam se ruborizó al sentir la intensa mirada de ese hombre fija en la suya. Sin embargo, se soltó de él y trató de mantener la calma.

-Steve... Gracias nuevamente. Hasta pronto.

Dicho eso, ambos cazadores se retiraron del lugar, y al estar fuera del alcance de cualquier oído indiscreto, Dean volvió a reclamarle a su hermano lo que había ocurrido.

-Sammy, ¿puedo saber por qué demonios ese tipo te está tratando con tanta familiaridad?

-Dean, no empieces. Él sólo intenta ser amable y ayudarnos un poco en la investigación.

-Bueno, princesa. A mí me dio la impresión de otra cosa -dijo el mayor mientras abordaban el auto de alquiler para irse de ahí en busca de más pistas. Sam sólo entornó la mirada en un claro gesto de fastidio mientras subía también.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Por supuesto, ambas partes se enfrascaron en sus respectivas investigaciones. Sin embargo, la sospecha de que el asesino que Five-O perseguía, y el ente que los Winchester intentaban cazar se iba perfilando hacia un mismo sujeto. Y tanto cazadores como policías se acercaban por lados diferentes a un punto en común. Aunque el choque entre ellos llegó antes de que pudieran ubicar al sospechoso.

Era la segunda noche en el hotel, y los Winchester estudiaban algunos documentos.

-¿Encontraste algo importante? -preguntó Dean con gesto aburrido.

-No mucho. Hay una leyenda que habla de Moo-Kuna, un dragón, y cómo logró el héroe mítico destruirlo. 

-Te escucho, Sammy.

-O.k. Dice que la criatura se llama Kuna, y era una criatura malévola que ensuciaba las aguas de los canales y ríos. Odiaba a la diosa tierra Hina, madre del héroe Maui. Ahora bien, este monstruo ataca mujeres solas porque eso fue lo ocurrido entre él y Hina. Al verse atrapada, ella llamó a Maui para que viniera a rescatarla, y éste atrapó al dragón gracias a un cubo mágico. Luego, lo quemó con lava.

Dean levantó una ceja, pensativo.

-Con lava... 

-Creo que lo importante aquí será encontrar ese cubo mágico para encerrarlo. Después de eso, quemarlo será un poco más sencillo.

-Si tú lo dices, Sammy...

Mientras revisaban un libro que habían conseguido de las leyendas para buscar el susodicho cubo, Sam recibió una llamada en el teléfono de la habitación.

-¿Sí? No, debe estar equiv... ¿Quién? ¡No! ¡Voy para allá! -Y sin dar ninguna explicación, dejando a Dean con la pregunta en la boca, salió disparado hacia la recepción.

Steve McGarrett estaba ahí, seguido por Daniel Williams, quien como siempre, lo vio con cara de pocos amigos. McGarrett, por el contrario, tenía una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Sam con genuina sorpresa.

Wiliams fue el que habló primero, ganándole por nada a McGarrett.

-Que entre policías, siempre sabemos cuando hay algo malo. Descubrimos que no hay ningún agente Schenker en el FBI, así que, o nos dices quién carajos eres, o...

-Danny, espera -McGarrett lo interrumpió, casi interponiéndose entre el furibundo detective y Sam-. Déjame aclarar esto, por favor.

-¡Pero Steven! ¡Este tipo es culpable de varios delitos por el sólo hecho de hacerse pasar por un detective! ¡Y quién sabe cuánto más tenga en su haber en cuanto investiguemos su verdadera identidad!

-Por favor, déjame al menos saber por qué lo hace. Y por qué está persiguiendo a un asesino -Williams bufó, dejándole saber a su compañero que le daría tiempo. Minutos, pero era algo. McGarrett le palmeó el hombro en agradecimiento mientras le indicaba a Sam que lo siguiera-. Ven, debemos hablar.

En esos momentos, Dean aparecía también en la recepción con intenciones de rescatar a su hermano.

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Alto! -Williams se le adelantó, haciendo amago de sacar su arma, a lo que Dean también respondió con el mismo impulsivo gesto. 

Sam y Steve se alarmaron al ver eso.

-¡Dean, espera!

-¡Daniel, no!

-¡Sammy...!

-Dean, baja el arma.

-Pero...

-Sólo hazlo. Estaremos bien, de verdad.

Al hacerlo, Williams intentó echársele encima para esposarlo, pero McGarrett lo detuvo.

-¡No lo esposes, Danno! No tenemos nada de qué acusarlo por ahora.

-¡Está armado, Steven! ¡Pueden ser sospechosos de cualquier cosa!

-Daniel, es una orden. Déjalo. Vamos a aclarar eso hablando, y si lo que nos dicen no nos satisface, nos basamos en el procedimiento policial.

Daniel volteó hacia McGarrett con una ceja levantada, a un paso de Dean.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Tú, siguiendo el procedimiento policial? ¡McGarrett, no has hecho eso desde el día que te conocí! ¿Cómo piensas seguir el procedimiento si tienes meses ignorándolo!

McGarreth suspiró profundamente, y Sam sonrió comprensivo. 

-Danno, dejemos esta discusión para después, ¿si? Por ahora, vamos a hablar.

Casi sin poder creerlo, Williams guardó su arma y los siguió, resignado. Dean hizo lo mismo, pero bastante sorprendido.

-Vaya, sí que tiene cojones -susurró al rubio detective mientras caminaban detrás de los otros.

Daniel le lanzó una ácida mirada, pero le respondió.

-Es el don de mando. Y sí, porque es el comandante del grupo. 

-Oh, entiendo –dijo sin evitar una sonrisilla maliciosa en su expresión, molestando al otro.

Sin decir más, salieron del lugar hacia un pequeño bar cercano.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa un poco oculta a los oídos indiscretos que pudiese haber por ahí, y habían medido sus territorios y sus ventajas. McGarrett veía fijamente al menor de los Winchester, aún con esa indescifrable expresión.

-Dean y Samuel Winchester. ¿Es esa su verdadera identidad?

-Así es.

-Y dicen que son... ¿cazadores? -preguntó Daniel con un inconfundible sarcasmo, con la botella de cerveza en la mano-. ¿Cazarrecompensas?

-No, no -Sam trató de ser más explícito, aunque sabía que no le creerían-.Cazamos otro tipo de cosas, y no hay recompensa. De hecho, la gente cree que no existimos.

-¿Que no existen? ¿Quiénes, ustedes dos?

-No, listillo -se exasperó Dean, contestándole a Daniel con una mirada retadora-. Todos los que estamos en este negocio de la "cacería." Por supuesto, tú eres uno de esos incrédulos.

-Espera, Dean -lo interrumpió Sam, dispuesto a decirles la verdad-. Esto va a parecerles algo propio de un par de dementes, pero es la verdad. Somos cazadores de monstruos, cosas que no existen en la lógica común. 

-¿Monstruos? -McGarrett trató de concretar la idea-. Cuando te refieres a eso, ¿quieres decir monstruos psicópatas, criminales deshumanizados, o es otro tipo de monstruos?

-No, de otro tipo, Steven. 

-Ajá. Drácula, fantasmas, Gouhls, todas esas cosas que se cuentan por ahí -terció Dean. 

Williams soltó un enfadado suspiro, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras veía a los dos cazadores.

McGarrett, por el contrario, sin dejar de ver a Sam, sólo endureció su expresión. Eso empezaba a verse como una mala jugada.

-Estás tratando de tomarnos por tontos.

Sam se alarmó al darse cuenta que no les creerían, así que decidió jugársela.

-¡No, Steven! Escúchame. Ayer te mostré las fotografías de los cuerpos encontrados en Oregon. El caso permanece traspapelado porque la policía consideró que eran ataques de algún animal de enormes dimensiones. Sólo nosotros vimos algo extraño en la forma en que las heridas de las víctimas se habían infligido. Esas heridas son tan irreales como lo que te estamos diciendo, pero están ahí, y tus forenses lo pueden corroborar. ¿Cómo explicas que los cadáveres tengan quemaduras tan profundas, y rastros de obsidiana recién formada en las heridas? ¿Qué crees que pudo habérselas causado?

Ambos detectives guardaron silencio por varios segundos, hasta que McGarrett volvió a hablar.

-No lo sé, pero hay infinidad de cosas que pueden explicarse con una buena investigación.

-No esta vez -Sam permaneció mortalmente serio, sin quitar su mirada de la del comandante-. Por otro lado, las víctimas fueron encontradas en zonas residenciales, ni siquiera en las orillas de un río o arroyo, aunque sí cerca de ellos. ¿Qué clase de bestia crees que deja el tipo de mordida que encontramos? 

-Aquí hay lagartos...

-¿No has pensado que esto es demasiado, como para que un lagarto de enormes dimensiones ande suelto por la ciudad, y ustedes ni enterados están?

Dean sacó entonces el retrato hablado que les había costado mucho robar de la comisaría que llevaba el caso en Oregon, mostrándoselos.

-Buscamos a este tipo. Si se dan cuenta, sus facciones son como las de la gente de esta tierra. ¿Ustedes tienen un retrato hablado? ¿Testigos? ¿Algo que les de una pista? ¿O saben siquiera si él existe?

Ante eso, Williams y McGarrett tuvieron que rendirse.

-Demonios...

-No, no tenemos nada hasta el momento. Sólo lo que ustedes vieron ayer.

Dean sonrió con expresión de triunfo, e intentó guardar el papel que sacara del bolsillo de su camisa. Williams se lo quitó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¡Hey!

-Ahora es parte de una investigación policial. Gracias -Daniel lo guardó, deteniendo a Dean con eso. 

-Por supuesto. De nada, pesado.

-Ya, Dean -regañó Sam, tratando de mantener toda la seriedad que la situación requería-. Como podrán darse cuenta, llevamos ventaja. Sabemos que ataca a mujeres solas, lo hace después de que el ocaso ha iniciado, y que debe haber una salida hacia un río o arroyo. Ahora, encontrarlo deberá ser un poco más sencillo, si pudiésemos tener reportes de contaminación de los cuerpos de agua dulce cercanos a las ciudades. Este monstruo los ensucia a propósito.

McGarrett tomó nota de eso, y bebió otro trago de su cerveza. Después de ello, los encaró.

-Bien, ahora que tenemos esta información, seremos nosotros los que nos encarguemos de detenerlo. 

-¿Qué? -Dean casi se atragantó con el trago de cerveza al escucharlo. Sam también protestó.

-Pero ustedes no saben cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera tienen idea de a qué clase de criatura se van a enfrentar. No saben qué clase de armas, o lo que necesitan...

-Sam -con la mirada endurecida, McGarrett se le acercó por sobre la mesa, levantándose un poco-. Si los vemos rondando cerca de donde estemos, así sea sólo una escena del crimen, o nuestro camino a almorzar, voy a verme forzado a arrestarlos. Se van de Hawaii mañana, en el primer avión que vaya al continente. ¿Entendido?

Ambos cazadores guardaron silencio, dándose cuenta que no les valdría de nada seguir protestando. 

Los dos detectives se despidieron entonces, dejando el pago de las bebidas en la mesa, seguros de que la amenaza que había hecho McGarrett intimidaría a los cazadores.

Sin embargo, los Winchester tenían otros planes, y en ellos no entraba el volver tan pronto a tierra americana.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa para encontrar ese cubo mágico.

-El problema es que no sabemos aún en dónde hallarlo.

Por un momento, Sam pensó en varios sitios que había visto el día anterior, y tuvo un momento de inspiración.

-Uhm... creo que sí sabemos. ¿Te gustaría ir al museo de la ciudad?


	2. Chapter 2

Después de seguir las pistas que los Winchester les habían dado, alegando que eran corazonadas, McGarrett y Williams, junto a Kono y Chin, habían localizado un rastro casi inconfundible gracias al instituto de control de climas y suelo. McGarrett aún estaba un poco inseguro de si debía creer o no la fantástica historia que los cazadores les habían contado, y trataba de mantenerse alerta a cualquier indicio de que algo de eso fuese real.  
  
Por supuesto, la noche anterior Daniel le había vociferado que esos dos estaban locos de atar, y que debían arrestarlos y entregarlos al verdadero FBI. Sin embargo, al comentar que le creía un poco a Sam, y que era una corazonada muy fuerte hacerlo, Daniel no alegó nada más. Sólo le dijo que harían las cosas según el procedimiento policial, sin discusiones.  
  
McGarrett consultó su reloj mientras Daniel conducía el camaro hacia una de las zonas residenciales de Kailua-Kona, una ciudad cercana al volcán inactivo Hualalai.  
  
-Es casi hora del ocaso, Danny.  
  
-Lo sé. Revisemos los datos, aún debemos ubicar a los posibles objetivos del sujeto.  
  
Por medio del mapa virtual en el GPS, se decidieron por dos lugares cercanos a las afueras de la zona residencial. Dos casas con jardines que llegaban hasta una pequeña hondonada, antes del paisaje selvático de la zona. Decidieron entonces separarse, ellos en uno, Kono y Chin en el otro. Los refuerzos de la policía también estaban en camino.   
  
Llegaron pocos minutos después del inicio de la puesta de sol, Daniel con todos sus sentidos policiales alerta, y Steven con el instinto de un seal bien entrenado a toda su potencialidad.  
  
Bajaron del auto con sigilo y se dirigieron hacia la residencia que posiblemente fuese el blanco del sospechoso.   
  
Una sombra entre la maleza cercana a la casa alertó a Williams, quien le hizo una señal a su compañero. Comprendiendo lo que le indicaba, ambos detectives caminaron deprisa y en silencio, alcanzando el lugar que habían visto.  
  
Sin embargo, al pasar junto a una ventana, McGarrett alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo un movimiento dentro de la casa. Se detuvo y detuvo a Williams, e indicándole que se separaría, buscó la puerta trasera. Al encontrarla abierta, entró y revisó cada lugar de la planta baja, hasta que escuchó ruido en la parte superior. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras, cuando un grito de mujer retumbó por toda la casa. Eso lo obligó a subir con mayor rapidez, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la que había surgido el grito. Al ver a un tipo inclinado sobre la que parecía la víctima, forcejeando y soltando insultos como si peleara con algo más fuerte y grande, se le echó encima, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo envió a otra parte de la habitación. Lo siguió, dispuesto a someterlo para poder arrestarlo, cuando el tipo se volteó con expresión de enojo.  
  
-¡¡Grandísimo idiota!! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!  
  
McGarrett se paralizó antes de encañonarlo con su arma al reconocerlo.  
  
-¿Dean Winchester? -Otro grito de la mujer atacada llamó su atención, al tiempo que los cristales de una de las ventanas se rompían estrepitosamente. Dean se levantó como impulsado con resortes e intentó salir también por la ventana destrozada, pero McGarrett lo detuvo-. ¡Alto!  
  
Dean se volteó con la ira plasmada en su mirada, maldiciendo una vez más.  
  
-¡Va a escaparse, McGarrett! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!   
  
-¡Primero vas a explicarme esto!  
  
-¡Créeme, no tenemos tiempo! -volteó nuevamente hacia afuera, y sin más explicaciones, saltó hacia el jardín, cayendo sobre un enorme seto-. ¡¡Sam!!  
  
Por toda respuesta, Sam y Daniel salieron de entre las sombras de la parte trasera de la casa, enredados en una desigual pelea.   
  
-¡Adelántate! -fue la respuesta del menor de los Winchester-. ¡Tengo algo que arreglar aquí!  
  
McGarrett llegó con ellos en ese momento, justo cuando Dean saltaba el seto que delimitaba la propiedad del terreno salvaje del lugar, en una visible persecución.   
  
Con fuerza, el comandante de Five-O sujetó a Sam por la camisa, arrancándolo prácticamente de Daniel, al tiempo que lo inmovilizaba.  
  
-¡Basta! ¡Ríndete, Samuel Winchester!  
  
Justo cuando Sam intentó forcejear con él, la mujer atacada se asomó por la ventana rota, y gritó a los tres hombres mientras señalaba hacia donde Dean había desaparecido.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué hacen?! ¡Tienen que ayudarlo a atrapar al monstruo! ¡No va a poder hacerlo solo!  
  
McGarrett y Williams se vieron por unos segundos al escucharla, mientras Sam continuaba forcejeando con el primero para soltarse.  
  
-¿Monstruo? ¿Dijo monstruo? -preguntó Daniel.  
  
-¡Sí, grandísimo tonto! ¡Estábamos por atraparlo cuando ustedes nos interrumpieron! -reclamó Sam, soltándose finalmente del detective-. ¡Tenemos que ir tras él!  
  
Sin esperar a que se recuperaran de la sorpresa, Sam se levantó y echó a correr por donde Dean se había ido. McGarrett reaccionó, haciendo lo mismo, seguido por un escéptico detective rubio.  
  
El lugar se había convertido en la selva que rodeaba las laderas del volcán extinto, creando sombras cada vez más pronunciadas conforme el ocaso avanzaba, quitándoles cualquier ventaja a los cazadores.  
  
Dean de pronto se encontró solo y vulnerable en medio de una espesa valla de vegetación y oscuridad, con sólo una linterna, un arma y un cubo hecho de metal del tamaño de su cabeza. Supo de pronto que había sido algo demasiado impulsivo ir detrás del ente cuando las plantas a su alrededor empezaron a moverse en todas direcciones.  
  
-Maldito bastar... -no supo de dónde llegó el primer golpe. Sólo lo sintió como si una enorme rama lo golpeara en la cara, tirándolo debido a la fuerza y la sorpresa del ataque.  
  
Dean rodó a un lado al sentir que el ente volvía a la carga, tratando de golpearlo, ahora azotándolo contra el suelo. Logró esquivarlo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el monstruo se le fuera encima, intentando desgarrarlo y morderlo, intentando herirlo. El cazador peleó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el momento en que Sam llegó a donde estaban y golpeó al ente, quitándoselo de encima a su hermano. Ambos Winchester lograron sujetarlo entonces, pero parecía que no bastaba sólo la fuerza de ellos dos.  
  
Cuando McGarrett y Williams llegaron, Dean les gritó lo que necesitaban que se hiciera.  
  
-¡¡El cubo!! ¡¡Necesitamos el cubo!! ¡¡Búsquenlo!!  
  
Daniel Williams estaba paralizado, enfocando a los cazadores y al ente que trataban de detener. Parecía un enorme lagarto, pero tenía facciones y extremidades de hombre, y gritaba palabras en un antiguo lenguaje nativo.   
  
McGarrett encontró el cubo, y se acercó hasta ellos sin saber exactamente qué hacer.   
  
Sam se quejó cuando el monstruo alcanzó a golpearlo con una garra en el hombro, y McGarrett aprovechó para acercarse aún más.  
  
-¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Dime qué hago!  
  
Sam volvió a sujetar al ente, y sólo le gritó una orden.  
  
-¡¡Ponlo sobre su cabeza!! ¡¡Con los símbolos hacia abajo, pero no lo toques!!  
  
Así lo hizo, y en cuanto los tres tuvieron al ente sometido, Sam empezó a recitar un extraño juego de palabras. McGarrett alcanzó a reconocer algunas, pues eran en maorí. Cuando terminó, el ente se retorció una última vez entre ellos, y el cubo vibró en las manos del comandante.   
  
Repentinamente, ante los cazadores y los detectives, el ente pareció desmaterializarse ante ellos, y las partículas, semejantes a ceniza, entraron directo al cubo de metal. El lugar tembló por varios segundos, y por fin, todo quedó en silencio, sumergido en la oscuridad del incipiente anochecer.   
  
-¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! -Daniel Williams se atrevió a acercarse hasta ese momento, perplejo y sin poder creer lo que había visto. McGarrett sólo atinó a ver a ambos hermanos. Los tres aún no podían controlar bien su respiración-. ¡¡Steven!! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!  
  
-Tranquilo, Danny. Hablaremos de esto en un momento.  
  
Ambos Winchester se levantaron del piso, y sin hablar, Sam alcanzó el cubo. Aún faltaba algo qué hacer. McGarrett los detuvo antes de que pudieran irse, todavía dudando si dejarlos ir o no.  
  
-¿Qué harán con eso?   
  
-La única forma de destruirlo es con fuego. Lo llevaremos a una de las corrientes de lava.  
  
-¡Wowow! Momento -interrumpió Daniel-. Steve, esto que acaba de pasar...  
  
-No, Danny; no es tiempo de hablar todavía. Tenemos que ayudarlos a terminar con esta locura, y después veremos qué ha pasado realmente, con calma.  
  
Williams bajó la cabeza y negó con un gesto. Conociendo a McGarrett, sabía que no habría nada más qué alegar.  
  
-Está bien. Iremos a terminar con esto, pero yo todavía necesito que me expliquen qué ha pasado aquí.  
  


\-------------------------------------------  
  
  
Los cuatro se detuvieron al borde del camino que llevaba al parque nacional de los volcanes. McGarrett les había hablado de la zona restringida, y de cómo había conseguido que uno de los helicópteros de los guardabosques los llevaran hacia el cráter del volcán Kilauea, en donde un extenso lago de lava sería el receptor del cubo metálico que encerraba al ente.  
  
Los cuatro abordaron el helicóptero, y cuando estuvieron ahí, fue Dean quien soltó el cubo, mientras Sam volvía a recitar otro tipo de mantra en maorí.  
  
Eso fue todo. Nada espectacular ocurrió después de eso, así que el guardabosque los regresó a tierra. Sam y Dean iban esposados, como precaución que ambos detectives habían tomado para evitar que huyeran al interrogatorio.   
  
Mientras caminaban hacia el auto, Sam hablaba con McGarrett.  
  
-Sé que no te dijimos todo lo que había detrás de esto, pero todo lo demás es verdad, Steve.  
  
-Como sea, han cometido varios delitos graves contra la seguridad de las islas, Sam. Están armados, se hacen pasar por agentes federales, tienen pistas que nadie más ha logrado conseguir, y no denuncian los hechos a la policía.  
  
-Nuestras armas están cargadas con sal de roca, son inofensivas para la gente. Por otra parte, la investigación que llevamos no involucraba ninguna entidad policiaca. 

-Además, la policía jamás nos creería si sólo llegamos y les decimos lo que ocurre -terció Dean con ironía.

-Te entregamos nuestras pistas, y te dijimos todo lo que sabíamos -continuó Sam, haciendo evidente su cooperación.

-No todo, Sam. Espera aquí -le dijo mientras abría la puerta del camaro y lo hacía entrar en él, en la parte trasera. Daniel hacía lo mismo con Dean-. Voy a considerar esto con mi compañero.

Ambos detectives se reunieron en la parte delantera de auto, uno pensativo, el otro aún sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido ahí.  
  
-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Williams, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?   
  
-No lo sé. Lo que presenciamos es bastante difícil de creer, y no creo que en nuestros reportes quede bien un tema paranormal.  
  
-Podríamos decir que se trataba de un enorme caimán.  
  
-Podríamos, Danny. Pero, ¿y ellos?  
  
Ambos voltearon hacia el auto, indecisos. Hasta que Williams se rindió a lo que era más que evidente.  
  
-Sin un cuerpo no hay delito. Además, nunca se metieron más allá de lo que llevábamos nosotros en la investigación.   
  
-No sé tú, Danny, pero a mi me parecen sólo un par de turistas confundidos. ¿Y a ti?  
  
Daniel volteó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Se encontró con la sonrisa cómplice de McGarrett, entendiendo lo que había querido decirle. Sonrió también, resignado.  
  
-O.k., nene. Yo también lo creo. Un par de tipos perdidos en medio de una noche de juerga. Mañana podrán irse sin problemas, imagino.  
  
-Bien, entonces, vámonos. Los dejaremos en su hotel y nosotros nos dedicaremos a ir a llenar el papeleo.   
  
Sin decir más, regresaron al auto y lo abordaron, arrancando sin decirle a los cazadores a dónde irían.  
  
Al llegar al estacionamiento del hotel, McGarrett volteó con ellos y habló por primera vez desde que dejaran el parque nacional.  
  
-Esta es nuestra última advertencia. Mañana tomarán el primer avión hacia el continente, y esta vez nos aseguraremos que sea de esa forma. ¿Entendido?   
  
-Si los vemos por aquí otra vez, los arrestaremos sin preguntar siquiera –secundó Williams.  
  
-Entendido -respondió Dean, entre sarcástico e incrédulo.  
  
Sam sólo clavó su mirada entristecida en la del ex Seal, dándose cuenta que no podría volver ahí. McGarrett no pasó eso por alto.  
  
Los ayudaron a bajar del auto y los liberaron. Pero cuando Steve terminaba de quitarle las esposas al menor de los Winchester, éste buscó la última oportunidad.  
  
-Steve, te debo una disculpa.  
  
-Deja las cosas como están, Sam.   
  
Lo que McGarrett no esperó jamás, fue encontrarse con el terrible puchero que Sam mostraba. Dean sólo rodó los ojos, sin sorprenderse de la forma en que su hermano trataba de arreglar las cosas. El ex Seal se sintió miserable. Al notar su reacción, Sam volvió a insistir.  
  
-¿Aún está vigente la oferta de una cerveza? Esta vez, te contaría todo lo que no te dije.  
  
McGarrett titubeó, volteando a ver a su compañero, quien guardaba ya las esposas en el cintillo de su pantalón. Dean se dirigía hacia el hotel sin decir una palabra.   
  
-Bien -accedió el comandante, pensando qué consecuencias podría traerle esa decisión-. Te veo en un par de horas en el bar que estuvimos anoche.  
  
Sam asintió, caminando también hacia el hotel. Sin embargo, él sí volteó hacia atrás, con una expresión indescifrable.  
  
-O.k. Un caso resuelto de manera muy extraña -comentó Daniel mientras los veía alejarse.  
  
-Se trataba de un enorme reptil come hombres, Danny. Eso no tiene nada de extraño.  
  
-De acuerdo. Ese papeleo lo vas a llenar tú entonces. Yo tengo que ir a recoger a Grace para llevarla a cenar.  
  
Asintiendo con un leve cabeceo, el ex seal se dirigió al asiento del conductor y abordó el auto, esperando a su compañero para ir directo al cuartel Five-O.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
  
Sam consultó su reloj por enésima vez, haciendo que Dean lo viera con sospechas.  
  
-¿Tienes prisa para que amanezca, o piensas ir a algún lado, Sammy?  
  
Sam se sonrojó un poco, y negó mientras se estiraba.  
  
-Bueno... pensaba ir a la playa. Quería, no sé... tal vez nadar un poco y sentarme a ver la luna reflejada en el mar. ¿Te gustaría ir?  
  
-Mmmmno -respondió su hermano, frunciendo un poco los labios-. Suena aburrido. Prefiero ir a alguno de esos bares escandalosos y ver a las chicas en bikini, que no he tenido oportunidad de hacer eso desde que llegamos.  
  
Sam sonrió, asintiendo. Su hermano seguía fiel a sus costumbres.  
  
Se levantó entonces de la cama, alcanzando su camisa y se despidió de Dean.  
  
-No me esperes despierto. Tal vez me quede a ver el amanecer en la playa.  
  
-O.k. Si ves a la Sirenita, salúdamela.  
  
-Payaso.  
  
Aun sonriendo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el bar en el que habían hablado con ambos detectives. Pero no entró. Steve McGarrett lo esperaba recargado en la camioneta que conducía, con una leve sonrisa.   
  
Sam nunca se percató que Dean lo vio subir al vehículo, sonriendo como no lo hacía desde un buen tiempo atrás. 

  
\-----------------------------------  
  
  
Steve lo alcanzó en la pequeña terraza natural que se formaba antes del límite arenoso, afuera de la casa. Sam observaba embelesado el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar en el medio de la pequeña bahía, mientras las olas rompían en la orilla. Le ofreció la cerveza que llevaba, y permaneció a su lado, volteando también hacia el mar.  
  
-Esto es hermoso.  
  
-Lo es. Fue una de las razones por las que regresé, Sam.  
  
-Aparte de lo de tu padre, imagino -comentó Sam con aire serio. Steve asintió-. Nosotros también lo hicimos. Volvimos a casa, pero fue para atrapar al asesino de mamá.   
  
Ambos guardaron silencio por varios segundos, durante los cuales, McGarrett se acercó un poco más a él. Dejando su mirada en el rostro del cazador, trató de ver más allá de lo que las palabras le decían.  
  
-Me dijiste que él también había asesinado a tu padre.  
  
-Así fue. Pero no fui tras él por eso. Antes de mi padre, asesinó a mi novia, y no podía dejar de pensar en vengar su muerte -Sam volteó a verlo, dándose cuenta que sus palabras habían detenido cualquier avance del comandante. Decidió tomar la iniciativa-. Mi hermano me ayudó a salir de la depresión en la que me sumergí, y me recordó que no somos iguales a los demás. Tenemos el negocio familiar: salvar vidas, matar cosas. Ese es el legado de mi padre.   
  
-Un momento, ¿dices que no son iguales a los demás? ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
Sam bajó la mano hacia el brazo del otro hombre, acariciándolo apenas con un roce. Se acercó a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, y le respondió en un susurro.  
  
-Pues eso; que somos diferentes, que somos nosotros quienes hacemos nuestras leyes, y nunca nos dejamos atrás, pase lo que pase. Hacemos lo que consideramos justo y necesario en el momento que se requiera, y la culpa no entra en nuestro repertorio. Ya hemos aprendido a asimilarlo.  
  
Sin decir más, respirando con cierta agitación, acercó sus labios a los de McGarrett y los acarició apenas con un roce, obligando al detective a cerrar los ojos ante eso.  
  
Se separó apenas lo suficiente para ver su reacción, y sonrió al percatarse que lo deseaba.  
  
Volvió a buscar su boca, esta vez en una actitud más demandante, buscando abrirle los labios y explorar cada rincón, dominar su lengua y hacerlo perder la cordura.  
  
Sin embargo, no consideró que McGarrett estaba acostumbrado a ser el comandante de cualquier situación.  
  
Forcejearon un poco por el control en el beso, mientras se buscaban con las manos, abrazándose uno al otro ya sin inhibiciones de ninguna especie.  
  
Steve levantó la camisa de Sam y buscó el contacto con la piel, recorriendo los músculos marcados debajo de ella, conteniendo un poco la desesperación por probar el sabor de la misma.   
  
Sam recorrió aún sobre la ropa el cuerpo torneado y fuerte del ex seal, reconociendo cada curva del mismo aún sobre la mezclilla del pantalón.  
  
Se separaron otra vez, con una sonrisa algo boba en sus rostros.  
  
-¿Quieres ir a nadar? -invitó Steve-. El mar está tranquilo, y no creo que haya monstruos marinos aquí.  
  
-Me encantaría, pero no traje bañador.  
  
Dejando la botella de cerveza en el pasto, McGarrett empezó a desnudarse delante de él.  
  
-No lo necesitas. ¿Me sigues?  
  
Imitándolo, Sam asintió, desnudándose también para después ir detrás de él, sumergiéndose en el agua salada y fresca, jugando como un par de niños al principio, hasta que volvieron a abrazarse para iniciar con el verdadero juego de seducción.  
  
Sam besó a McGarrett dentro del agua, frotando sus vientres al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda, los fuertes músculos que formaban sus nalgas y los férreos muslos que los mantenían a flote. En cierto momento, buscó introducir una mano entre ellos, encontrando ambos miembros y sujetándolos con cuidado, iniciando un suave masaje entre sus dedos, apretando un poco, acariciando con algo más de fuerza al bajar. McGarrett gimió un poco en su boca cuando Sam lo sujetó sólo a él, aplicando lo que alguna vez su hermano le había enseñado. Logró llevar al detective al límite de su resistencia, pero no lo dejó traspasarla. Al detenerlo, se separó un poco de él y le sonrió con gesto pícaro cuando el otro abrió los ojos e intentó protestar.  
  
-Espera... quiero saber a qué sabes.  
  
McGarrett sonrió retador.  
  
-No puedes aguantar tanto tiempo sin respirar bajo el agua.  
  
Entonces, Sam lo soltó, nadando hacia la orilla de la playa. Se detuvo un momento y aclaró lo que deseaba hacer.  
  
-¿Quién está hablando de aguantar la respiración? Quiero hacerlo en tu cama.  
  
Steve sintió un repentino pulso de anticipación al escucharlo, y sonriendo, imitó al cazador. Salieron del agua y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa entre besos y caricias atrevidas.  
  
Antes de llegar al dormitorio, McGarrett lo alcanzó y lo empujó hacia el baño, besándolo posesivo mientras abría el grifo de la ducha. Lo hizo entrar bajo el chorro de agua, y él detrás, limpiando su cuerpo del agua de mar y arena pegada, al tiempo que lo tocaba sin restricción alguna, besando sus hombros y espalda, lamiendo un poco su nuca.   
  
Sam pensó que McGarrett podría sobrepasarlo en lo que se refería a seducción.   
  
McGarrett bajó por su espalda, acariciando con la punta de la lengua las breves protuberancias que formaban sus vértebras, hasta que llegó al inicio del canalillo natural. Con algo de ansiedad mal contenida, el detective primero jugueteó un poco con las formas redondeadas y firmes del cazador, hasta que se decidió a hacerse paso para poder llegar a donde deseaba. Con una larga y sensual caricia de la lengua, repasó el anillo de músculo, donde se detuvo por algunos minutos. Sam pensó que las piernas no lo sostendrían cuando se sintió placenteramente invadido por ese húmedo intruso, obligándolo a abrir las piernas para dejarle el paso libre. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Steven lo dejó con ganas de continuar el juego, sólo para seguir su camino hacia el perineo y tocar el escroto, esta vez no sólo lamiéndolo, sino apropiándose un poco de él con los labios.   
  
Por algunos minutos lo hizo desfallecer con esas caricias, y de pronto lo dejó, levantándose para cerrar el gripo y alcanzar una toalla. Sin embargo, Sam lo jaló mientras lo frotaba, saliendo del baño para llegar finalmente al dormitorio. Entonces, sin aviso alguno, empujó al detective a la cama, tumbándolo sobre ella.   
  
Acto seguido, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y sin esperar invitación, empezó a besarlo con cierta reverencia. Steve sólo dejó escapar un lánguido gemido al sentir la caricia de los labios de Sam en él, la humedad de su lengua bajando y subiendo por la longitud de su miembro, y los leves rasguños hechos con las uñas en sus muslos, entrando hasta la zona del perineo, jugueteando con su escroto. Sam sonrió complacido, levantándose un poco para alcanzar nuevamente los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes de Steve, posesionándose de ellos mientras su lengua lo invadía con urgencia y sus manos llegaban a su pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones, pellizcándolos y masajeándolos.  
  
Lo hizo subir totalmente a la cama, y mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en su vientre sin dejar de frotar su erección con la suya, lo hizo chupar sus dedos para prepararse a sí mismo en un audaz acto de dominio. Porque no iba a dejar que McGarrett le ganara el juego. Oh, no. Le iba a demostrar que él sabía cómo complacer a alguien tan rudo y con don de mando como él.   
  
Ante la vista del comandante, Sam empezó a prepararse, jugando con sus propios dedos mientras seguía moviéndose acompasado sobre su miembro, frotando ambas erecciones mientras gemía con voz ronca y lo incitaba a seguir tocándolo. Steve lo hizo así, y aguardó a que hiciera su siguiente movimiento, jadeando por el deseo y la anticipación de ver a su amante cómo lo montaría. Steve recordó que tenía condones en el cajón de la mesilla de noche, así que casi con nulo pensamiento se estiró y alcanzó el cajón, sacando un par de ellos. Le pasó uno a Sam, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo sacaba, y en un experto movimiento, se levantaba un momento de él para colocárselo con la boca, bajándolo lentamente.   
  
Al considerarlo listo, Sam volvió sobre él, y sosteniéndose con la fuerza de sus piernas a los lados de su cadera, sujetó el miembro de Steve y lo acomodó en la que prometía ser la entrada al paraíso. Con cuidado fue bajando, haciendo que la punta enrojecida y envuelta en látex y lubricante empezara a penetrarlo, abriéndolo lentamente, penetrando el músculo que aún se resistía, pero que no impedía que el ligero dolor inicial fuese cediendo a una placentera sensación de llenura.  
  
Steve jadeó con más fuerza, mientras Sam gemía al sentir cómo el miembro del detective se hacía lugar en sus entrañas, abriéndolo.  
  
Finalmente, se sentó por completo en él, y mientras se acostumbraba, se recostó en el pecho de McGarrett, besándolo en el cuello y el mentón, recorriendo con la punta de la lengua cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance. Steve lo acariciaba también, dándole espacio para que pudiera hacer de sus movimientos todo un ritual si lo deseaba, esperando el momento de comenzar con el verdadero juego erótico.   
  
Sam se separó de él lentamente, sentándose otra vez por completo en él, y haciendo un poco de fuerza en sus piernas, se deslizó hacia arriba, para después volver a enterrar el miembro de su amante en su interior. Repitió el movimiento con tortuosa lentitud, permitiendo que Steve lo sujetara por la cadera, ayudándolo a sostenerse no sólo con la fuerza en sus piernas.  
  
Poco a poco, mientras acariciaba el torso de Steve, el movimiento entre ellos empezó a incrementarse. Sam se retorció un poco cuando su próstata fue golpeada por el miembro de Steve, y le costó trabajo controlarse en su movimiento, pues su cuerpo de pronto reclamó más atención en esa zona, más rápido, más fuerte. Un instintivo sentido de necesidad lo obligó a gemir aún con mayor fuerza, y Steve respondió a eso, también en ese nivel primario de emociones y sensaciones.  
  
El ritmo entre ellos se intensificó, mientras sus pieles sudadas casi se fundían una en la otra por la lujuria desatada. Steve logró sujetar la erección de Sam, y haciendo su parte, logró fusionar el movimiento de su mano a las embestidas del muchacho, incrementando así el placer en él.  
  
Hasta que el clímax los golpeó a ambos. Steve no logró detenerse por más tiempo, dejando que su boca anunciara el momento en que el placer se convertía en una doble explosión, en sus sentidos completos, dejándolo momentáneamente perdido en las fuertes sensaciones, al tiempo que eyaculaba, encajado en las entrañas del cazador. Este a su vez arqueó la espalda, enterrándose profundamente en él, dejando escapar algunas incoherencias, más bien dichas entre gemidos placenteros, mientras se corría entre los dedos de Steve y los suyos.  
  
Fueron segundos eternos, y poco a poco, al tiempo que Sam recostaba su cuerpo desmadejado contra el de Steve, fueron recuperando la coherencia. Sam besó al comandante en una caricia extenuada, y éste sólo lo abrazó apenas con las fuerzas que aún tenía. Permanecieron así un tiempo, dejando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, pensativos.  
  
Finalmente, Sam se incorporó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para separarse de Steve y recostarse a su lado, abrazándolo por encima de su pecho.  
  
-¿Steve?  
  
-¿mmmmh...? -respondió con una especie de ronroneo.  
  
-¿En serio, no quieres volver a verme?  
  
McGarrett cerró los ojos un instante, dándose cuenta que lo decía por la advertencia que les habían hecho hacía unas horas. Volvió a abrirlos, fijando su mirada en la del otro, y suspiró antes de responder.  
  
-Sam, mira. Eso fue por la forma en que se comportaron. Rompieron varias leyes y nosotros tuvimos que pasarlo por alto. No podemos permitir que pase de nuevo.  
  
-Eso significa que no.  
  
-Significa que no pueden hacerlo otra vez -McGarrett se soltó de su amante para incorporarse un poco, sentándose recargado contra el cabecero de la cama-. Me encantaría volver a verte, a estar juntos como lo estamos ahora, pero sólo si se comportan como personas decentes, dentro de la ley.  
  
Sam suspiró frustrado. ¿Dentro de la ley? Eso sería difícil de cumplir, conociendo a Dean, y conociéndose a sí mismo también.   
  
-O sea, sólo si venimos como turistas.   
  
-Temo que sí.   
  
Guardaron silencio varios segundos, hasta que Sam volvió a sonreír ampliamente, volviendo a abrazar al detective.  
  
-Entonces tendré que planear mis vacaciones más seguido. Por ahora, ¿qué te parece si volvemos a jugar un poco?  
  
-Me agrada la idea. Pero primero, ¿quieres comer algo? Podríamos pedir que nos traigan... no sé... un poco de comida hawaiana; o podríamos preparar algo de pasta y ensalada. Tengo lo necesario en la cocina.  
  
-Suena genial -respondió Sam en ese tono de alegre despreocupación que tanto preocupaba a su hermano cuando lo escuchaba. Porque no era genuino.   
  
Significaba que Steve despertaría solo al día siguiente, con nada más que el recuerdo de una cena italiana y una noche de candente pasión salvaje por parte de Sam Winchester.

  
  
\----------------------------------  
  


Dean observó a Sam por enegésima vez, a casi media hora de llegar al aeropuerto de Portland.   
  
-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el menor, sintiéndose acosado por las insistentes miradas de su hermano.  
  
Éste se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba un trago del whisky que una azafata le había llevado.  
  
-Bueno, creí que quien tendría algo que decir serías tú, Sammy. Has estado muy callado desde que dejamos Hawaii.  
  
Sam ahogó un suspiro y le sonrió a su hermano, ocultando su estado de ánimo.  
  
-No es nada, Dean. Pensaba en esa leyenda extraña del dragón hawaiano. Espero que no volvamos a toparnos con algo así.  
  
Dean lo conocía.  
  
Esas últimas palabras estaban impregnadas de melancolía, y por más que Sam se esforzara en ocultarla, él, como hermano mayor, sabía descifrarla bastante bien. Tendría que hacer un par de jugadas para borrar ese sentimiento de su hermano, así que inició con la mejor forma en que sabía hacerlo.   
  
-Tienes razón, princesa. Tanta arena, sol y agua salada te maltratan el cabello. Pero te juro que no volveremos a pisar una playa en un buen tiempo.  
  
-Payaso.  
  
-Aguafiestas.  
  
-zopenco...   
  
-zorra...  
  
Dean sonrió, imitado por su hermano.   
  
Tal vez en pocos días, ese ex SEAL mandón fuese sólo un vaguísimo recuerdo para Sammy. Porque él se encargaría de borrarlo de su mente, así tuviese que inventar a cuanto demonio o monstruo hiciera falta, para ir al otro extremo del continente y mantener ocupado a su hermano.


End file.
